Rally
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: El doctor con la ayuda de sus amigas Donna, Sarah Jane y Martha va tener que ir superando unas pruebas para llegar a un lugar del cual no sabe nada.
1. Chapter 1

El doctor iba andando de un sitio a otro de la sala principal de la TARDIS, leyendo una y otra vez una nota que le acababan de pasar por debajo de la puerta. ¿Quién podía mandársela y por qué? ¿Por qué debía estar a las 8 de la mañana en punto frente a la torre de Big Ben en Londres el martes 7 de octubre donde se le daría otras instrucciones? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué era de vital importancia que él estuviera presente? Todas estas preguntas que se hacía lo intrigaban más y más y no encontraba respuesta para ellas. Faltaban días para la fecha. Decidió olvidarse de ello y pensar en otra cosa cuando de repente sonó el teléfono. ¿Quién podía ser?

-¿Diga?

-¿Doctor?

-¿Sarah Jane?

- Si Doctor, soy yo. ¿Te molesto?

- Sarah Jane, nunca me molestas y lo sabes. Dime.

- He recibido una carta muy extraña y quería comentarte sobre ella.

- ¿Qué tipo de carta? ¿Qué dice?

- Dice que tengo que estar a las 8 de la mañana en Big Ben el martes 7 de octubre.

- Curioso he recibido la misma carta. ¿En ella también te dicen que se te daría otras instrucciones?

- Si, así es. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que puede ser?

- No ninguna y me imagino que tú tampoco.

- Imaginas bien. A mí me la dejaron debajo de la puerta. La encontró Luke cuando iba al colegio.

- A mí igual. Es alguien que nos conoce, que sabe que somos amigos y que hemos viajado juntos en la TARDIS.

- ¿Por cierto donde te encuentras ahora?

- En Dover, admirando los acantilados y puede que pase luego a visitar la catedral de Canterbury.

- No está nada mal.

- Tengo que reconocer que tenéis lugares muy bonitos en la tierra. No tan bonito como en Gallifrey…

De repente el Doctor dejó de hablar.

-¿Doctor?

- Si, perdona. Es hablar de mi planeta y volverme nostálgico y triste.

- Bueno no pienses en ello. Ahora tengo que dejarte pero luego a la noche sobre las 9 te llamo para ver cómo ha ido todo. ¡Cuídate!

- Gracias Sarah Jane. Te quiero-

Colgó el teléfono, se puso su abrigo largo, regalo de Janis Joplin, y se fue a pasear por una de las tres playas de la ciudad, puerto mas grande del canal de La Manga donde llegan la mayoría de los ferrys procedentes del resto de Europa. Los acantilados blancos llamados albion son una de los signos de identificación de la misma con su castillo. Volviendo de camino a la TARDIS y apunto de pararse para cenar algo en un pub que resultó ser el pub más antiguo de la ciudad recibió otra llamada.

-¿Doctor? Soy Donna.

- ¡Hola Donna! ¿Qué tal?

-Pues mira muy bien pero te llamo porqué he recibido una carta-Entonces le contó exactamente lo mismo que le había contado Sarah Jane unas horas antes.

- Donna, Sarah Jane y yo también hemos recibido la misma carta. ¿Supongo que tú tampoco tienes idea de por qué y quien nos la manda?

-Ninguna.

-Creo que es mejor que nos reunamos antes del martes los tres. Voy a llamar a Martha a ver si ella también ha recibido algo.

- ¿Y aparte de ella, quien más podría haberla recibido?

- Nadie- dijo con bastante frialdad el Doctor. Rose no podía recibir la carta ya que no estaba en este mundo.

- Buenas noches Doctor-Le dijo Donna y colgó.

Llamó rápidamente a Martha que le confirmó lo que ya se temía. Ella también acababa de recibir la carta. Quedó en que la llamaría mañana después de hablar con Sarah Jane y Donna para concretar donde se verían todos antes del martes.

Unos minutos después entró en el pub y pidió pollo con patatas fritas y verdura acompañados de una pinta de cerveza. Pagó y volvió a la TARDIS. Se acostó enseguida, ni siquiera espero la llamada de Sarah Jane y se puso a mirar la tele. Al rato de estar como 10 minutos cambiando de canales y de no encontrar nada interesante en la tele, apago y se durmió. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en lo que echaban en la tele. Mañana ya hablaría con sus amigas.


	2. Chapter 2

Se levantó cerca de las 10 y después de ducharse y tomar un café con tostadas llamó a sus amigas por vídeo conferencia a fin de concretar donde se verían para discutir de la extraña carta que ambos habían recibido. Acordaron quedar el domingo para comer en el restaurante del Victoria and Albert Hall museum que quedaba cerca de casa Donna. Como tenía dos días y su nave la TARDIS le permitía viajar en el tiempo y el espacio, decidió viajar a Canterbury pero en época de Santo Tomas Becket su amigo arzobispo de la ciudad que años más tarde sería asesinado en su misma catedral por cuatro caballeros anglo normandos Reginald Fitzurse, Hugo de Morville, William Tracy y Richard Brito. Evidentemente el Doctor nunca le había contado nada de lo que sucedería. Puso en el ordenador de la TARDIS Canterbury, 1150. Tardó unos pocos minutos en llegar. Una vez aparcado entro dentro el magnífico monumento donde vio a su amigo rezando en una pequeña capilla. Espero a que terminara sus oraciones y se acercó a el.

-Thomas, ¿Qué tal estás?

- Doctor, que alegría verte de nuevo después de tantos años. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Mira voy camino de Londres, estaba en Dover y como Canterbury es parada obligada para llegar hasta la capital he pensado, ¿por qué no hacer una visita a mi buen amigo Thomas Becket? Y aquí me tienes.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir?

-Si insistes si, si no ya sabes tengo donde dormir.

- Si claro tu famosa nave. Por favor no me digas nada, sé que conoces mi futuro pero me has hecho la promesa de no decirme nada.

- Lo sé y pienso cumplirla. Me apetece una cerveza. ¿Vamos?

-¡Si! Y a mí otra.

Ambos hombres salieron de la catedral y entraron en una hospedería para cenar. Después de una buena charla se despidieron. El Doctor volvió a su nave no sin antes admirar de nuevo los exteriores de la catedral y las casas típicas de la época que más tarde llamarían época medieval.

Al día siguiente al despertarse puso rumbo a Londres y aterrizo en el Jardín de Donna que se había convertido en su cuartel general. No era muy del agrado de Sylvia la madre de su amiga que al final lo había tenido que aceptar. Después de saludarse se fue con su amiga al Victoria and Albert museum donde habían quedado con las demás.

-¡Hola pareja!

El doctor y Donna se miraron

-¿Pareja? Más quisieras tu ser pareja suya- le dijo Donna a Martha.

- Eh chicas, no empecemos. Calma. Donna por favor Martha solo bromeaba. Ya sabe que no somos pareja.

-Vale Doctor, lo siento.

- Aquí llega Sarah Jane. Hola querida, ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, bien, ¿y vosotros?

- Estupendamente. Bueno ya estamos todos.

- Pensaba que Ros — dijo Martha pero calló al ver la cara del Doctor y las de sus amigas mirándola con ganas de matarla por mencionar el nombre de la joven. Se fueron a comer. Un par de horas más tarde ya estaban de nuevo fuera.

Mientras el doctor fue a pagar la comida, Sarah Jane se acercó a Martha.

-Sé que no lo has hecho con mala intención pero hace poco que Rose se marchó y el Doctor sigue pensando en ella. Cuanto menos hablamos de ella mejor.

- Perdona, fue un error.

- Todo olvidado. Cuidado que vuelve.

- Señoritas, ¿Qué estáis tramando?

- Nada, que solo estamos diciendo lo guapo que te queda este corte de pelo.

- Si claro-dijo el doctor con cierta ironía pero sabiendo perfectamente de que habían hablado sus dos amigas.

Cuando volvió Donna de contestar a una llamada se fueron al jardín y se sentaron a hablar un rato.

-Os va parecer descabellado pero no será que el master ha vuelto y te está poniendo a prueba para ver hasta donde aguantas-dijo Martha.

-Pues si es así lo tiene claro que va conseguir algo conmigo. Todas las veces que lo ha intentado ha salido perdiendo. No, no puede ser el master. Es otra persona, ¿Quién? No lo sé, pero no es el master. Cuando quiere algo de mi viene directamente, no usa enigmas.

-¿Entonces nos arriesgamos a empezar el juego porque a mí me da que así es?- dijo Donna.

-Sí y lo vamos a terminar, nos lleve donde nos lleve. Estáis conmigo chicas.

-Siempre- dijo Sarah Jane.

- os apetece un té que ya son las 5h00

- Si-dijeron las tres amigas. Y el doctor acompañado de sus amigas se fue a tomar un té pensando en el martes 7 de octubre.


	3. Chapter 3

Como convenido el domingo, el Doctor se encontró con sus amigas Donna, Sarah Jane y Martha delante de la torre de Bigben unos pocos minutos antes de la hora que les habían indicado en una carta recibida unos dias antes. A las ocho en punto se acercó un hombre cuyo rostro estaba escondido bajo un sombrero de copa y una bufanda, dió sin decir nada una carta al Doctor y se fue.

¿Quién puede ser?

No tengo ni la mas minima idea. Veamos que pone la carta.

Si, abrela a ver- dijo Donna con cierta impaciencia.

El doctor abrío la carta y empezó a leerla.

"Doctor, si tiene esta carta entre manos es que ha aceptado con sus amigas el reto que le he lanzado. Es muy simple. Consiste en un rally o juego de pista que le llevará hasta un lugar del cual no le puedo decir nada. Durante el juego tendrá que descifrar enigmas o afrontar pruebas. Tendrá que averiguar la primera para pasar a la segunda y asi succesivamente. No podrá usar en ningun momento la TARDIS mas que para desplazarse al otro lugar. Tiene de plazo para descifrar cada una de ellas, 3 días. Aqui le dejo la primera.

"Mi corazon es para siempre de mi ciudad pero mi cuerpo real yace en la necropolis" Descubra quien es esta persona y cuando lo descubra vaya a la necropolis donde dice estar enterrada.

Cuando tenga la respuesta, solo necesita colocarla en la puerta de la TARDIS a medianoche del tercer día donde despues de verificar que usted a resuelto lo que le preguntaba le dejaré instrucciones para la siguiente.

El juego empieza ya."

Empezamos bien! No sabemos si es una mujer o si es un hombre.

Bueno al menos sabemos que es una persona real, ¿ Pero de donde y de qué época?

Vayamos a mi casa y preguntemos a Mister Smith-dijo Sarah Jane

Si no podemos usar la TARDIS dudo que podamos usar Mister Smith. Tendremos que ir a la biblioteca y mira en enciclopedias.

Vamos a tardar miles de años- dijo Donna

Doctor, llamame loca pero solo una mujer podría decir algo asi. Concentremos entonces nuestra busqueda en una mujer.

Muy bien Martha, pero sigue siendo una locura.

No dice que no podamos usar internet. Vayamos a mi casa y miremos lo que encontramos.

Fueron caminando a casa de Martha que vivía a unas pocas calles del parlamento. Entraron y se conectaron y empezaron a buscar quien podría ser esta mujer misteriosa. Estuvieron dos días buscando. El tercer día al cabo de unos minutes tenían una lista de varias mujeres que podían perfectamente encajar con el enigma.

Buscar para cada una de ellas si tiene relación con la realeza y las que no las eliminamos.

Tenemos a tres de ellas pero destaca por encima de todos Anne de Bretagne. Según se puede leer aquí está enterrada en la Basilica de Saint Denis al norte de Paris pero pidió a que su corazón fuera traído de vuelta a su ciudad Nantes.

¿La conoces?

Si me preguntas si la he conocido, no. No la conozco pero si que he leido sobre ella.

¿Qué hacemos?

Esperar medianoche y ver si hemos acertado. Al final no ha sido tan complicado.

Eso lo dirás tu.

Pasaron el día de picnic en los Jardines de Kensington cerca de la Estatua de Peter Pan

Me encanta Peter Pan- dijo el Doctor

No me extraña, tu también eres un niño grande-le dijo Sarah Jane.

El Doctor la miró sonriendo. Era la amiga con la que mas veces había viajado. Se habían conocido cuando estaba en su tercera regeneración y luego durante la cuarta para volver a encontrarse de nuevo ahora en su decima encarnación como señor del tiempo. Sarah Jane tenía razon el Doctor era un niño grande pero que siempre estaba aquí para ayudar y salvar el mundo.

¿Alguien quiere té?

Si, dame una taza por favor.

Aqui tienes.

Gracias.

Cuando todos estuvieron servidos Donna sacó una caja de galletitas para tomar con la bebida.

Me voy a dar una vuelta-dijo Sarah Jane.

Te acompaño- dijo Martha dejando a Donna a solas con el Doctor.

Unos minutos mas tarde los dos reían a carcajadas.

¿En que piensas?

En el día que nos conocimos.

Fue muy movidito. Yo que iba a casarme y mira sigo sin estar casada.

Me tienes a mi, yo no te voy a abandonar nunca.

Lo sé pero no es lo mismo- dandole un abrazo- ¿Qué haría sin ti?

Ves, no puedes vivir sin mi.

Vienen Sarah Jane y Martha, ya es hora de que nos vayamos a laTARDIS.

De camino a la nave pararon para comprar comida japonesa que comerían en la playa que le Doctor tenía instalada dentro de ella. Le gustaba mucho ir ahi sobretodo por la noche y quedarse a mirar las estrellas o leer un libro.

Me encanta esta playa-

Nunca me la habías enseñado- dijo Martha.

A mi tampoco- contesto Donna.

Señoritas Sarah ha viajado mucho mas tiempo conmigo y por eso conoce mas cosas de la TARDIS. Siento no haber tenido tiempo de enseñaros la famosa playa antes.

Seguro que...

¿Decías?

Nada, no decía nada.

De acuerdo-dijo el Doctor mirando a Sarah Jane y Donna que al igual que el sabian que quería decir Martha. Era evidente que quería saber si Rose Tyler conocía esta playa. -Y no no la conocío. Bueno son casi las doce, voy a salir a poner la nota en la puerta y esperar. Me temo que si hemos acertado las proximas no seran tan faciles- Salió y dejó la nota en la puerta. Entro de nuevo y esperó junto a sus amigas...

Oígo pasos, voy a ver si han dejado algo.

Unos minutos mas tarde ya dentro de la TARDIS.

Abre la nota a ver si hemos acertado.

Si si Donna, un poco de paciencia- dijo abriendo el sobre.

"Doctor, enhorabuena, ha acertado usted la primera enigma. Como ustedes han advinado la respuesta era Anne de Bretagne. Su proximo viaje consistira en ir a la Basilica de Saint Denis donde en el hueco de la esquina izquierda de su tumba encontrará instrucciones para su proxima enigma. El resto sigue igual que en la primera."

Un poco demasiado amable me parece. ¿A ti no?

Si un poco.

La TARDIS puso rumba en dirección al norte de Paris. Llegaron unos pocos minutos mas tarde. Eran ya las 12 de la noche y la nave acababa de aterrizar dentro de la Basilica donde estaban enterrado todos los reyes de Francia. Salió primero Martha seguida de Sarah Jane y Donna. Todas quedaron fascinadas por la belleza del lugar.

¡Que majestuosidad de monumento !

Asisti a su construcción. Fue algo revolucionario.

No, no puede ser. Si es muy viejo.

Donna, ¿te recuerdo que puedo viajar en el tiempo y el espacio?

No, no hace falta. Bueno, ¿donde está la tumba de la famosa Anne?

Aqui la tenemos-y despues de buscar donde le habían indicado en la carta encontro un sobre a su nombre.

"Para salvar a una rosa, mata a tu mayor enemigo."

¿Solo dice eso?

Si, solo eso. Y no, no hace falta que me pregunteis a quien se refiere con una rosa. Es evidente que se refiere a Rose. Martha, el otro día preguntabas porque no la habian llamado, aquí tienes tu respuesta. ¿Contenta?

La joven interna en medicina no le contestó, sabía que era mejor no hacerlo.

Volvieron a la TARDIS. Unos minutos mas tarde ya dormián todos. Mañana ya empezaría la siguiente prueba, tal vez la mas dificil para el Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

El doctor llevaba ya un rato despierto leyendo una y otra vez la nota que le habían dejado. ¿Quién podía ser este enemigo al cual tenía que matar para salvar al amor de su vida? Tenía muchos, habia luchado contra ellos pero se negaba a matar a nadie. Debía encontrar una solución para ello. ¿Qué podía hacer?

¿ Qué te pasa?

¿A mi? No me pasa nada. ¿Por qué?

Esa cara que pones no es de estar muy contento con lo que pasa. ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa antes de que Donna y Martha se despierten. Te conozco de hace muchos años. Así que ven sientate a mi lado y dime.

Sarah Jane tengo miedo. ¿Y si todo sale mal, qué hago?

Doctor, tienes a Donna y Martha. Y me tienes a mi. No lo olvides. Y piensa a quien tienes que salvar. Olvidate por un instante de tus principios, lo sé no es facil pero intentalo.

Para eso debería ya saber quien es mi mayor enemigo y intentar hablar con el y solucionar pacificamente las cosas.

Yo ya sé quien es tu mayor enemigo.

¿Ah si? Y me puedes decir quien es.

Davros.

¿Davros? Demasiado facil. ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

Es el creador de tus mayores enemigos los daleks. Buscalo y destruyelo. Es el estoy convencida.

Sarah Jane no puedo destruirlo. No puedo matar a nadie.

Pues entonces deja que lo hagamos por ti- dijó Donna entrando por la puerta.

Donna, no. No quiero. Ya encontraré una solución.

¿Quieres salvar a Rose?

Claro, ¡vaya pregunta!

Pues entonces dejanos ayudarte y por favor no discutas.

A sus ordenes señorita Noble!

Eh oh, martiano!

Donna, no soy de Marte. ¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?

¡Vale Gallifredo!

Me habían llamado de muchas cosas pero Gallifredo nunca- dijó esbozando una sonrisa. Donna miró a Sarah Jane que le hizo un signo de agradecimiento por poner una sonrisa en la cara de su amigo.

Encontremos a Davros y el resto ya se verá- dijo Sarah Jane.

Estuvieron viajando por varios lugares en varias épocas para encontrarlo. No era tarea facil ya que parecía existir una cierta conexión entre el, señor del tiempo, y Davros y sus daleks. Después de haber estado buscandolo durante dos días consiguieron encontrarle a la mañana del tercer día en medio de la nave nodriza de los daleks.

¿Cómo vamos a entrar ahi dentro?

Por la puerta de entrada. Aqui la tienes. Adelante. Esperadme aquí.

Se encontró unos minutos mas tarde en una sala con Daleks apuntandole.

Daleks, dejadnos solos. Doctor por fin me ha encontrado. Le estaba esperando.

Doy saltos de alegría de lo contento que estoy. ¿Qué quieres de mi y porque me haces jugar a este jueguecito estupido?

Soy una marioneta dentro del juego.

Oh pobrecito Davros...

¿A que esperas para matarme? Te lo han ordenado.

No puedo matarte. Como bien has dicho antes eres una marioneta dentro del juego.

Uy el doctor es debil, no se atreve a cumplir las ordenes. ¿Qué estará pensando Rose Tyler, su amada Rose de esto ahora?

Deja a Rose.

No puedo, mirala, aquí la tienes- enseñandole a su gran amor a través de una pantalla donde se la veía encerrada en una celda.

¿ Por qué? Si está aquí quiero verla ahora mismo.

Tendrás que matarme antes para poder verla y salvarla. Son las ordenes. ¿Cómo estás doctor?

Quiero ver a Rose y no quiero matar a nadie. Ni siquiera a ti. Este juego es una farsa. Hasta dudo que Rose esté realmente aquí en esta celda.

¡Daleks, traedla aquí!

Unos segundos mas tarde la celda en la que estaba encerrada Rose Tyler se materializaba delante del Doctor.

Habla con ella, preguntale si no está presa. Ah es solo un olograma, No ibamos a traer la verdadera celda, que por cierto se encuentra en otro planeta aquí.

¡ Hola Rose!

¡Hola Doctor! ¿Cuanto tiempo?

Si. Siento lo que te pasa. No sé porqué estás aquí pero si sé que es culpa mía. Perdoname.

No te preocupes.

Rose te prometo que te salvaré estés donde estés. Incluso si tengo..

Que matarme- dijo Davros.

No te voy a dar este placer.

Entonces que poco la amas.

La amo mas que a mi vida pero ella sabe que jamas mataré a nadie para salvarla.

Entonces es tan idiota como tu.

Eh tu te callas y no insultas a mis amigos- gritó Donna que acababa de llegar con Sarah Jane y Martha.- Por fin te encontramos Doctor. Hola Rose. Me alegro verte.

¿Donna, Sarah Jane, Martha, estais locas?

No, solo venimos a ayudarte. Davros, sigues tan feo como siempre. ¿Puedes mirarte en un espejo?-Donna siguió poniendo a prueba al enemigo del Doctor. El señor del tiempo no podía creerse que su amiga, una simple secretaria estaba haciendo caer a su mayor enemigo. En parte se sentía aliviado y en otra un poco enfadado con el mismo porque esta prueba si la superaba no sería desde luego gracias a el. Los minutos que se hicieron interminables pasaron poco a poco hasta que Davros que ya no podía mas lleno de ira les advirtió.

Vete, llevaté a tu Rose y dejame. Has ganado, ni siquiera necesitas matarme. Sal, detrás de esta puerta la encontrarás.

Si me mientes lo sabré.

Te digo la verdad, dejadme - dijó Davros en un último intento para salvar su vida cuando vió a Martha a punto de dispararle.

Martha, noooooooooo, no lo hagas. Si eres mi amiga no lo hagas. No sirve de nada. Dejalo, nos vamos. Entrar en la TARDIS, ahora voy yo con Rose. La joven interna obedeció y seguida de la secretaria y de la periodista de investigación entró en la nave del señor del tiempo mientras el se reunía con Rose.

Rose, lo siento, lo siento mucho. No sabía todo eso. Perdoname.

Doctor, calla y sacame de aquí. No tienes la culpa.

Te he echado mucho de menos.

Y yo a ti pero ahora nos vamos. ¿Que ha pasado con Davros?

Nada.

Entraron en la TARDIS y Rose saludo a sus amigas

Me alegro veros.

Yo tambien a ti- Bueno estamos cansadas, nos iremos a dormir.

Buenas noches.

El Doctor puso rumbo a la bahía del lobo malo en Noruega donde Rose Tyler estaba viviendo. Hubiera querido que se quedara con el pero no podía ser. La TARDIS llegó unas horas mas tarde en el momento en que la grieta se estaba abriendo para poder pasar de un mundo a otro.

No me olvides Rose

Nunca Doctor- desapareciendo delante de el.

Entro de nuevo y se fue a dormir. Este dia había sido agotador. Al día siguiente.

Volvemos a casa. El juego ha terminado para mi. No quiero seguir.

Doctor no puedes, Rose ha hecho prometerle que acabarías el juego. Hazlo por ella.

No contestó y siguió a lo suyo cuando no quería contestar a una pregunta. La TARDIS aterizaba de nuevo en Londres.


	5. Chapter 5

El Doctor se levantó, había tenido un muy mal sueño. Había pasado la noche recordando el día de ayer en el cual, seguía sin saber cómo todo eso había podido ocurrir e incluso si era real, había tenido que salvar a Rose Tyler de las garras de su archienemigo Davros el creador de la raza Dalek. Por más que volviera a vivir todo lo que había pasado muchas cosas no las entendía. ¿Por qué le había sido tan fácil encontrar al científico? ¿Por qué los Daleks lo ignoraron cuando se encontró solo frente a ellos e incluso Davros les dijo que lo dejasen tranquilo? ¿Por qué le fue tan fácil a Donna hacer caer a Davros? No lo entendía y por eso le parecía una gran farsa. Debía hablar en cuanto antes con sus amigas pero antes tenía que viajar de nuevo a la Bahía del Lobo Malo y entrar en contacto como fuese con Rose Tyler. Necesitaba verla y que ella mismo le respondiera si era verdad todo lo que había pasado. Cuando estaba a punto de partir llamaron a la TARDIS.

-Hola-dijo abriendo la puerta.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Donna por favor contéstame a una pregunta. ¿Ayer salvamos a Rose Tyler de Davros?

- Sí, claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque me parece todo muy raro y demasiado fácil como salió todo. Pienso que alguien me ha puesto a prueba para ver hasta dónde estaba capaz de ir para salvar a Rose. Incluso dudo que a quien salve fuese a Rose.

-Espera le diste un beso delante de todas nosotras, lo siento pero te vimos, y no eres capaz de saber si era ella o no. ¿Estás enfermo?

-Es que hasta eso me pareció raro y por eso necesito ir a verla y hablar con ella.

- Vamos contigo- dijeron Sarah Jane y Martha que llegaban de casa de Donna.

Entraron, la puerta de la TARDIS se cerró detrás de ellas y unos minutos más tarde se encontraba en la Bahía. El Doctor había establecido contacto Rose que ya estaba esperándole.

-Hola Rose-dándole un abrazo.-Dime si todo eso que te voy a contar es verdad.

-¿Doctor, qué te pasa?

-¿Ayer nos vimos?

- Hace más de un año que nos vemos. Me vas a explicar que pasa y porqué estás aquí.

El Doctor entonces le contó a Rose Tyler todo lo que había pasado desde la primera nota que habían dejado por debajo de la puerta de la TARDIS hasta su supuesto salvamento.

-Doctor, agradezco todo el mal que te diste ayer por salvarme pero no he sido yo. Han jugado contigo. ¿Y cómo no te diste cuenta?

-Rose, perdona.- Se acercó y la besó en los labios.- Igual que ayer.

-¿El qué?

- El beso que acabo de darte, es igual al que te di, bueno pensando que eras tú, en la TARDIS.

-¿La has dejado entrar en la TARDIS?

- Si, pensaba que eras tú. Bueno estás sana y salva que es lo importante.

-Doctor, ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo Martha mirando con cierto recelo a Rose.

- Olvidarnos de este maldito juego. Ya me he cansado de jugar.

-¿No quieres saber quién ha sido?

-No, no quiero. Rose nos tenemos que ir. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti Doctor.

Entraron de nuevo todos en la TARDIS y volvieron a Londres. Cuando salieron ya era media noche. Al cerrar la puerta se encontraron con una nota. El Doctor la cogió y cuando estaba a punto de romperla, Sarah Jane se la arrancó de las manos.

-Sarah, dejaló, no voy a seguir con el juego y menos después de lo que acaba de pasar.

-Muy bien pero déjame leer lo que pone.

Unos minutos más tarde

-¿Qué pone?

-¿No habías dicho que no querías saber nada?

-Una cosa es no querer seguir el juego y otra es leer lo que pone. Déjame ver.

-Toma-dándole la nota.

"Le ha costado pero ha averiguado que la prueba de ayer era un montaje, que los personajes no eran reales. El juego debe continuar Doctor. No puede parar. A la noche le daré las instrucciones finales. No puede abandonar."

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Sigues sin querer jugar?

-No sé qué hacer.

-Si abandonas el habrá ganado.

-Tengo hasta esta noche para pensarlo. Déjame y ya veremos.

Pasó todo el día encerrado en la TARDIS sin querer ver a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigas. ¿Quién estaba jugando con el como con una marioneta? ¿Cómo el, señor del tiempo, podía haberse dejado engañar así? ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo eso? Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar con tantas preguntas que había ido acumulando en su mente desde esta mañana. Cenó incluso solo, lo necesitaba. A la hora convenida como el resto de los días se oyeron como siempre unos pasos. Él había decidido al final seguir con el juego y lo había hecho saber mediante la nota dejada en la puerta. Abrió la puerta y cogió la nota que le habían dejado.

"Doctor, me alegro que usted haya decidido seguir con el juego. Le reitero mis disculpas por el pequeño engaño con la falsa Rose Tyler. Ahora le toca una última prueba y el juego habrá terminado y sabrá entonces quien soy. Venga al lugar indicado. Solo le dejo un indicio: ROJA.

Llegaron sus amigas. Después de leer la nota Sarah Jane se quedó escéptica mirando al doctor.

-¿Quieren que vayas a Marte?

-Eso parece. No conozco otro planeta Rojo ahora mismo. Bueno si lo conocía.

-Sí, ya. ¿Y si justamente fuese ahí donde tienes que ir?

- ¿A Marte?

- No, al otro sitio.

- Imposible.

- Si no vas no lo sabrás.

- Te digo ya que no es.

- ¿Si tengo razón qué me ofreces?

- ¡Lo que quieras!

- Ya sabes lo que quiero.

El Doctor no le contestó. Sabía que de tonta Sarah Jane no tenía nada pero él sabía que era imposible. Esta palabra ROJA no podía referirse a su planeta, a Gallifrey, porque había desaparecido. Debía ser otro lugar. Todo eso le hizo dudar de nuevo, le hizo hacerse un sinfín de preguntas. Se fueron a dormir y quedaron que saldrían temprano sobre las 6 de la mañana rumbo al planeta rojo…

-¿Listas?

-¡Sí!

-¡Allons-y!

Entonces la TARDIS empezó a moverse muy rápidamente haciendo su habitual ruido y se alejó poco a poco de Londres. El Doctor perdió la noción del tiempo, su cabeza le daba vueltas. Sus compañeras se habían ido a la playa. Al cabo de un día de estar viajando y a una media hora de llegar, se fue a buscarlas.

-Vamos a llegar. Ya falta poco.

Sus amigas no se atrevían a preguntarle nada. No era ni una buena idea ni el momento para ello.

Y La TARDIS paró de golpe. El Doctor todo nervioso no se atrevía a abrir la puerta.

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-Sarah, no puedo.

-Doctor, hazlo.

Se avanzó y abrió la puerta. Ahí la vio roja y resplandeciente con los altos edificios de Arcadia dándole la bienvenida. Gallifrey seguía en pie.


	6. Chapter 6

Las tres mujeres se quedaron mirando al doctor que no hacía caso de su presencia. Estaba demasiado ocupado en observar por la puerta abierta de la TARDIS a su planeta que se encontraba a sus pies unos metros más abajo. Y ahí estuvo un buen rato en el umbral de la puerta mirándola sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Al cabo de unos minutos se percató que sus amigas, compañeras de viaje, le estaban observando como si se tratase de un ser raro. Cuando estaba a punto de accionar la última palanca para aterrizar la nave, una fuerza la atrajo hacía el planeta. Cuando por fin parró y se estabilizo, el Doctor abrió la puerta y nada más poner un pie fuera se encontró frente al presidente de Gallifrey, un señor del tiempo con más rango, que le daba la bienvenida.

-¡Doctor, cuanto tiempo!

-¿Está usted detrás de todo eso? dijo con mezcla de ironía y enfado.

-¿No le ha gustado?

- No, no me ha gustado. Tiene suerte que no me gusta la violencia porque me dan ganas ahora mismo de… ¿Qué quiere de mí? Tengo bastante prisa, así que dígamelo.

- Le quiero a usted.

- ¿Para?

- Ser presidente de Gallifrey

- Espere, ¿me toma por idiota? Me hace jugar a un juego estúpido, pone en riesgo la vida de mis amigas y la de la mujer a la que más amo y me suelta que es para ser presidente de Gallifrey. Por favor, seamos serios un momento.

- No he hablado más seriamente en toda mi vida. Doctor, ¿quiere ser presidente de Gallifrey?

-No, no quiero, quíteme todo los estatus de señor del tiempo, me da igual, a mí nadie me engaña o juega conmigo ni con la gente que cuenta para mí. Dígame presidente, ¿Por qué cree que me fui de aquí? ¿Lo sabe? Porque no aguanto que me den órdenes. Solo recibo ordenes de una persona y esta persona soy yo. ¿Comprendido? Ahora si me deja estoy ocupado. Donna, Sarah Jane, Martha, nos vamos. No me quedo un minuto más en este planeta de locos. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

-Doctor, espera. Quédate por lo menos un día, Es tu hogar.

-Tal como es ahora, ya no lo es.

-Sí, sí que lo es. Hazlo por mí. Me debes una. Acuérdate.

-Un día y no más.

El presidente seguía aquí esperando que el Doctor cambiase de parecer.

-Presidente, ya le he dicho que no. No hace falta que se quede. Gracias. Adiós, ¡Que le vaya bonito! Allons-y ! …

Unas horas más tarde mientras paseaban por Arcadia.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien muy bien pero triste que Rose no pueda estar aquí conmigo.

-Ve a buscarla y ven un día con ella.

-Si quizás lo haga, no sé. Ya veré. Bueno es hora de volver a la TARDIS. Sé que al menos mi planeta no fue destruido y que yo no hice nada. Me alegro ver tantos niños jugando por ahí. Ojala no conozcan nunca una guerra como la del tiempo. Fue la peor guerra de todas, murieron miles de personas pero por suerte los que sobrevivieron han conseguido seguir adelante y Gallifrey vive de nuevo. Llamadme cobarde por escapar pero no podía quedarme aquí mientras un incompetente gobernaba el planeta. Y veo que es este mismo incompetente que sigue.-Acciono la palanca de la TARDIS y la cabina azul se elevó dejando al planeta rojo al cual volvería o tal vez no, no lo sabía, con Rose Tyler. Se acercó a Sarah Jane y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Gracias Sarah Jane y gracias a vosotras también, Donna, Martha. Gracias a todas por estar a mi lado. Os lo agradeceré siempre. Volvamos a casa.


End file.
